


Need a hand?

by Jarakrisafis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet takes the offered hand. Like he has many times before. This time it may have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a hand?

“Need a hand?”

Ratchet stares at the outstretched hand, optics following it to the mech's face and then across to the powered strut saw. He remembers the first time he saw that, back before the war, before they were torn apart by fighting.

_He had heard the door open which meant that whoever had entered was part of a very small list who knew his door code, as such, he didn't bother to turn around. He is in the middle of counting supplies and he really didn't want to have to start again._

_He felt his optical shutters fly open as an arm wound around his chest and a warm chassis pressed against his back. That narrowed down the potential attacker by quite a few._

_The vibration of the words against his audial receiver made him shiver as he was suddenly staring at an industrial sized strut saw. A very new and gleaming strut saw._

_“Well, what do you think?” The question was repeated and Ratchet tilted his helm back to stare up at the smirk on the seeker's face. Just for today he'd let that arrogance go. It's not everyday that you pass exams and are allowed to get restricted upgrades._

_“Shiny.” Ratchet said as he curled a hand around the main casing of the saw, well away from the edge of the blade. Even with the power not activated it's still a dangerous tool._

_Pharma rumbled behind him, his high power jet turbines whining as he collapsed the blade back into his subspace. “I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate with me?” The no longer an apprentice leant over, resting his helm on Ratchet's shoulder, the low purr of his voice leaving no doubt as to what type of celebrations he's meaning._

_Ratchet twisted around with a nod and a grin, supplies forgotten as he reached out to take the jet's hand._

...he's not sure what he's expecting, but the seeker feels the same as he did back then, as warm and alive as he ever was as the jet pulls him to his feet until his gyroscope has caught up again.

Something still seems, off? Not quite right, yet Pharma is already walking away, as arrogant as ever and there's no reason not to follow him. Even if the clang of the door sliding shut behind them both makes a shiver run across his plating.

“Here we go.” Pharma says as he turns into a darkened room. Ratchet almost asks where here is, but he doesn't manage anything beyond a startled sound of protest as Pharma whirls around, gun already charging.

Electromangnetic charge, he identifies before it washes over his frame and he heads for emergency shut down, his automated systems over-riding every bit of will to remain online that he possesses as insane laughter echoes around the room.


End file.
